Diego Marquez
Diego Marquez is an 8-year-old Latino action-adventure hero with a big heart. He's also a guest star in the show School Daze. He is Dora's cousin. His father and Dora's father are brothers, This was revealed in the third School Daze Movie. He rescues animals from all over the world. Personality His goal is to save and protect the animals and their environment. Athletic and fearless, he is always at the ready no matter what the situation. Diego loves learning new things he as a merboy. He takes a scientific approach to problem solving and also uses a variety of high-tech gadgets and gizmos to save the day. He stars in his own television series titled Go, Diego, Go!''in which he roams throughout the rainforest, saving animals in need. He is a minor character in ''Dora the Explorer though he appears as the main protagonist of Go, Diego, Go!. Family Diego Márquez is Dora's cousin. This means that he is the nephew of Elena or Cole. Which one is not made clear until School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life, which reveals that Cole and Nico are brothers. Whoever it is, one of Diego's parents would be their sibling. Diego has two beautiful big sisters named Alicia and Daisy. Voice Actors Diego was originally voiced by Felipe Dieppa in Dora the Explorer, but in Go, Diego, Go!, he is voiced by Jake T. Austin, who also voiced him in the 4Kids dub of the School Daze series. In School Daze, Dora in Roblox, and Season 4 of Go, Diego, Go!, he is voiced by Matt Hunter. Appearance Diego has peach-brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. he always wears an orange rescue pack. Not including temporary outfits, Diego wears 3 different outfits in the 3 different shows he appeared in. Dora the Explorer In the older episodes of Dora the Explorer, he wears a dark blue shirt with a tan cargo vest, green cargo shorts, light green socks, brown hiking shoes, and a silver watch. Go Diego Go/School Daze (Current) In Go Diego Go and School Daze, he wears a light blue t-shirt with a tan cargo vest, darker blue cargo shorts, white socks, gray sneakers with orange trim, and a blue and yellow video watch on his left wrist. Go Diego Go (Season 4) In the 4th Season of Go Diego Go, he wears a red short-sleeved hoodie, an orange short-sleeved undershirt, black cargo shorts, white socks, black and red sneakers, and the same watch. Winter In cold weather, Diego wears a lime green beanie, a blue jacket with chest pockets, a red scarf, lime green mittens, brown pants, his old green socks, and brown snow boots. Trivia * Diego appeared on 4 double-length episodes of Dora the Explorer. They were "Dora's Pirate Adventure", "Dora's World Adventure" "Dora Saves the Mermaids and "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure". * Diego, his sister Alicia, Baby Jaguar, and the Bobo Brothers appear in the Dora and Friends episode For the Birds. * Diego was voiced by 4 actors. Gallery Dora_the_Explorer_-_Meet_Diego_DVDRip_Occor.avi_001342674.jpg|Diego in his Original Outfit 131891229.avi_000798920.jpg|"This rock is so heavy" Diegos_Halloween_2008_DVDRip_-A_Release-Lounge_H264_By_Paulx1-.mp4_002666130.jpg|"WE SAVED THE DAY" Diegos_Halloween_2008_DVDRip_-A_Release-Lounge_H264_By_Paulx1-.mp4_005728055.jpg|Diego and Alicia at the computer Diego.jpg|Diego's current outfit in School Daze Diegos_Halloween_2008_DVDRip_-A_Release-Lounge_H264_By_Paulx1-.mp4_002726023.jpg|Diego and Dora find a butterfly Dora-and-diego-for-the-birds-dora_and_friends.jpg|Diego in Dora and Friends: Into the City Diego_5.png|Diego's New Outfit Go_diego_go_saves_the_world.mp4_001826194.jpg|Diego in a cave Go,_Diego,_Go!_Nickelodeon_2003.png|Original Artwork 1485894312270.png|Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go Artwork 1485908284619.png|Current DTE Artwork Diego 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Diego HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Diego FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork